Cedric and Hermione
by Tasha9315
Summary: Cedric Diggory/Hermione AU. Cedric and Hermione make a connection where they discover common interests. But Hermione's insecurities and Lavender and Parvati's bad advice become obstacles in the path of their blossoming relationship .


**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 3)**

 **Round 7**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Year 1**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Cedric Diggory/ Hermione Granger**

 **Words: 1007**

Fourteen-year-old Hermione Granger was browsing through books in the Hogwarts library when she eyed a copy of _Creative and Colorful Charms_. Charms was her favorite subject. She reached for the book only to find someone else from the other side simultaneously reaching for it. The bushy haired third-year looked through a hole between the books to see a handsome fifth-year prefect and Hufflepuff's new Quidditch Captain. She found herself blushing.

Cedric let go of the book and walked towards her with a friendly smile.

"Do you fancy Charms too?" he asked curtly.

"It's… my… favorite subject," she managed to stutter out.

"Cool! It's mine too. I'm Cedric Diggory by the way," said Cedric, sticking out his hand.

She already knew that of course.

"Hermione Granger," she said, taking his hand.

"So, which is your favorite charm?" asked the Hufflepuff Seeker.

And thus began a marvelous conversation where the initially bashful Muggle-born witch was increasingly comfortable opening up to the charming Hufflepuff. She felt bad that she had previously assumed Cedric to be a typical dim-witted jock who got by on his looks and Quidditch talent.

The new found friends started hanging out occasionally and Hermione found herself developing a crush on Cedric. The sixteen-year-old prefect ended up being quite witty and intelligent company. He offered to teach her a few advanced level charms which she was all too eager to learn. Perhaps she could also get him to teach her advanced Transfiguration or defense spells. Or she could get his input on her Arithmancy homework as it was another area of interest that they had in common. Both Harry and Ron had zero interest in Arithmancy and learning advanced spells, unless it served a purpose.

Both her best friends were puzzled by her new-found friendship with Cedric but were relieved that she had less time to nag them about their schoolwork. But they did express concern in telling her to be wary.

Either to her fortune or misfortune, one of her interactions with Cedric was witnessed by her dorm-mates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. When she entered their dorm room, they excitedly inquired about the details of her relationship with Cedric. This was the first time they had ever shown interest in any aspect of her life. Being in a vulnerable position and having a subconscious need to talk about her crush with someone, Hermione confessed her crush to both the nosy girls. They eagerly offered her advice which she listened to because her inexperience made her vulnerable to any tip she could get. Lavender and Parvati offered to give her a makeover to impress Cedric. She was reluctant at first, but her insecurity about her looks won out.

On her next study meeting with Cedric, Parvati and Lavender made Hermione's face up with an excessive amount of make-up and made her wear a tight, short skirt, coupled with a frilled blouse and heels. The outfit was Lavender's and the heels were Parvati's. Aside from that, her hair was done up with Sleek-Easy's potion. The brown-eyed witch was barely recognizable.

"Hermione, you've got paint all on your face," said Ron.

Hermione glared at the insensitive friend of hers. What did he know about make-up?

"Why are you dressed like this anyway?" asked Harry.

"No reason. I'm just changing to a more age-appropriate style," said Hermione offhandedly.

Both boys seemed to want to say more but couldn't find the right words as they watched her leave the Gryffindor Common Room.

Unfortunately, her make-over and "tips" from her dorm-mates brought the opposite results with Cedric. Their study date was awkward and not in a good way. After their study date, Cedric stopped coming over to speak to her, and unless she was imagining things, he seemed to be avoiding her. This left the Muggle-born witch confused. Was it something she did? She merely started to dress more attractively. Was he simply not interested in her in that way?

A week later, Hermione finally had answers as Cedric sent her an owl.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _I really did enjoy our time together. I really liked that you were simple and intelligent. But now you seem like a different person. You were a refreshing change from the girls who usually flirt with me, but now you're acting and dressing just like them. I apologize for avoiding you instead of being upfront, but it was all too overwhelming for me._**

 ** _Cedric._**

Hermione realized how silly she had been, trying to change herself for a boy. All she had to do was be herself. Cedric liked her for it.

The next, she went back to being dressed up how she usually was and was glad to find Cedric by himself in the library that afternoon.

"Cedric, may I have a word?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione. Did you receive my owl?"

"Yes. I apologize for how silly I've been. When Lavender and Parvati found out I fancied you, they told me I needed to be more feminine and flirty for a boy to look at me. My new look was all them to be honest," said the bushy haired witch ruefully.

Cedric shook his head, grinning.

"Hermione, I don't know about other boys, but I liked you because you were smart, loved books, and I liked spending time with you."

"I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"It's alright. So you fancy me?"

Hermione's face was as red as the Weasley's hair. It just sunk in that she had directly let out she fancied him without realizing it.

"I …"

"So will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" asked the handsome prefect.

"You mean… on… a date?"

"Well yeah," said Cedric. "But only if you want to of course," he quickly added.

"Yes," said Hermione just as quickly.

As Hermione left the library, she looked back and smiled at her upcoming Hogsmeade date as he smiled back at her with one of his heart-melting smiles. She vowed not to take any input from Lavender and Parvati and just be herself on their first date.

 **A/N: I said third year Hermione and fifth year Cedric were fourteen and sixteen because Hermione's Birthday is in September and Cedric's is in between September and October 31st.**


End file.
